


The Interview

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Happy, Marvel Universe, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Interview

Tony stood, leaning against doorway of Peter's room in a black three-piece suit. The collar of his button-up shirt was sticking up and an untied tie was wrapped around the base of his neck. "Why aren't you ready?" he asked, both of his hands placed on either side of his hips. "The interview is going to be starting soon and you aren't even dressed." 

Tony was now frantically moving around Peter's room to his closet and browsing through the various articles of clothing that filled it. "Peter," said Tony in a breathless tone of voice. "I really don't know what you were thinking. You should have been ready an hour ago." 

Peter opened his mouth to explain himself. Why he hadn't been dressed yet, but he couldn't get a word out before Tony was interrupting him in a frantic voice. He said things like: "Seriously Peter, Pepper and I were ready hours ago. Do you even want to do the interview?" 

"Of course, I do," said Peter in reply, after Tony had shoved a similar black three-piece suit and tie into his arms. "I - I - I just couldn't decide if I wanted to wear something similar to you, or go with a simple gray suit," stammered Peter. "I - I was conflicted and didn't know what to do." 

Tony stood in front of Peter frozen in place for a few moments, an unreadable expression on his face, and his brows furrowed in contemplation. "That was your dilemma? You and I could have sorted that out a long time ago. Why didn't you just ask?" 

Peter shook his head, grazing a hand through his hair. "You and Pepper were both busy in a meeting, so I just decided to try and figure it out for myself. It wasn't much of a problem, I know, it's stupid, but I wanted to look my best for the camera's. I don't have the best sense of style, and I would have felt a little dumb asking Friday for its opinion." 

"No," said Tony. "It wasn't a dumb problem. I can understand wanting to look good for the camera's, but you really should have asked someone for some help. It could have saved you so much time," he said, patting Peter on the shoulder and then pulled him in for a warm embrace. "Be ready when I come back. The interview starts in thirty minutes. 

 

 

Thirty minutes later Peter was sitting in an oddly uncomfortable chair next to Pepper and Tony, who sat on either side of him. Tony on his left and Pepper on his right. Across from them was a fairly young man, who had to have been in his mid-twenties or early-thirties. From what Peter could tell, the man was nervous. Every so often he would wipe the palm of his hands on his pant legs. They were unusually clammy from a tremendous feeling of nervousness that ran throughout the man's entire body. 

Before the interview started Tony looked the man up across from him up and down, examining him. He moved his lips to speak, but before they could even register coherent words there was a booming voice that spoke from across the room, counting down from three, and then . . . “ACTION!” 

Peter sucked in a deep breath of air. He was nervous, but no one really needed to know that, except for himself.

The man that was tasked with Interviewing them sucked in a deep breath of air and then pasted on a huge warm smile, that was no doubt fake. He looked directly at the camera and introduced himself, then the three guest that sat in front of him.

“. . . and I’m joined with Tony Stark, Pepper Stark, and Peter Park--”

Tony interrupted the interviewer with a wave of his hand and said, “Actually, Bennett, that isn’t Peter’s last name. It’s Stark now.”

“Oh,” said Bennett. A confused expression etched into the features of his face. He looked down at the iPad in his hands and then back up at Tony and the others. “My mistake, it’s just that what I have here, says his name is Peter Parker.”

“Yeah,” said Tony in a dismissive tone. “That was his last name before I legally adopted him as my own.”

“And mine,” said Pepper, a lingering smile laced her lips. She looked over at Peter and gave him a knowing look. One that said:  _We both know where this is going._

“His name is Peter Stark, has been for well on over three and a half months,” said Tony, looking Peter in the eyes. “Right,  _son_?”

Peter nodded. “Right, dad.”

“Okay,” said Bennett, looking back down at his iPad. “Moving on. As of right now, we are live steaming on Facebook and we’re going to have you answer question from there. Is that okay?”

“Sounds great,” said Tony. His answer was then parroted by Pepper and Peter.

“The first question is for Mr. Stark. Why did you adopt Peter?” Bennett looked up from his iPad, back at Tony. It was obvious that he was curious to know the answer as well as whoever had asked.

“Well,” said Tony. “I didn’t just wake up one morning and think to myself--why don’t I adopt some kid today?--I built up a rare relationship with Peter. One that goes beyond the lines of friendship and acquaintanceship. He applied for an internship, and I remember going over his resume and thinking-- _holy shit, this kid is going places.--_ and I, for some unknown reason, wanted to meet him. So I looked up his address, we met, he got and internship, and that’s that.”

“But how did the adoption come about?”

“Well, like I said, I always thought of Peter as a son, but I had never even thought of legally adopting him until his legal guardian at the time, his Aunt May, had died of Cancer. It had never even crossed my mind until then.”

“So,” said Bennett with a cautious, almost hesitant, tone. “Would you say that you adopted Peter on a whim?”

Tony looked affronted. “Oh God, no,” he said. “I wanted to do it. Peter has always been like a son to me, and I didn’t adopt him on a whim. I gave it some serious thought, because I’ve loved Peter as if he were my own son for the longest time. And now, he really is mine.”

Peter sat up straighter in the uncomfortable chair that he was sitting in and said, “Mr. Stark has been my father for all three months. Why are you hassling him with all of these questions? Give it some time to fully sink in for him.”

“It’s already sunk in,” said Tony. “I’m proud to be able to call Peter my son. We only kept it a secret until now, because Peter wanted to wait until he was fully ready for the world to know. But me, well I have been ready from the start, and so has Pepper. We have been ready. It was just a matter of time before he was.”

Tony glanced at Peter. He gave a nod of his head and looked him in the eyes with intent. “But we’re ready now. That was the whole purpose of this interview. That is why I called the Daily Bugle, because I wanted to let the world know that now, my family is complete. I have Pepper, the Avengers, and now I have Peter.”

“What about me?” asked F.R.I.D.A.Y., Tony’s artificial Intelligence.

“Yes,” said Tony, with a laugh. “You’re part of the family, as well.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. Made a noise that sounded almost satisfactory, and then she was gone.

“Okay,” said Bennett.

Peter could tell that he was confused. It wasn’t hard to be in the presence of Tony Stark. The man could confuse anyone. But there wasn’t really anything to be confused about in this situation.

“The next question is for Peter, if you don’t mind,” said Bennett.

“Actually,” said Tony. “I think that that’ll be it for this interview. All we really wanted to do was get the word out about Peter. There is nothing more that anyone needs to know.”

Bennett moved to protest but Tony had already gotten up to leave. Peter and Pepper close behind him.

Tony turned to Peter after they had entered the elevator and said, “you want to get some rest, or do you want to join me in the Lab? I’m working on some new upgrades to the Spider-Man suit.”

Peter chuckled and then nodded his head. “Of course, I would love to.”

 

*Just a little boring Fic that I wrote because I was bored.*


End file.
